Not Very Camera-Shy
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Blake and his friends are passing through Nimbasa City when they come across a friend, who wants some help with a film he's making. Unfortunately for Blake, he's the main character. And guess who his love interest is? Yep, Hilda. Set one year after Black and White. Hilbert/Black renamed to Blake. ChessShipping, DualRivalShipping. Rated T for later sexual references. ONESHOT.


_**I got this idea after watching an episode of the Pokémon Black and White anime. You know, the one where Ash, Iris and Cilan help out a kid who's making a film with the help of his mischievous Zorua? Yeah, that one. In this story, Hilbert/Black (who I've renamed 'Blake') replaces Ash, Cheren replaces Cilan, Bianca fills in for Iris, and I guess Hilda takes Zorua's place…sorta. Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read it.**_

A year had passed since Team Plasma's fall from grace and my becoming the hero who partnered with the legendary Zekrom. I'd decided not to challenge Alder for the title of Champion, instead focusing on helping that weird Looker guy (of course he was weird; when I first met the guy, he was dressed as my mom) round up the remaining six of the Seven Sages. I also _really_ wanted to spend some time as your average sixteen-year-old kid.

I sighed as I, Cheren, Bianca (who had stolen the former's glasses as a way of forcing him to get contacts) and Hilda entered Nimbasa City. Not much had changed here over the time. I have fond memories of this place. My battle with Elesa, the Gym Leader, had been a tonne of fun, even if I'd found it hard to concentrate. Not to mention that I nearly fainted when she invited me for a ride on the Ferris-wheel.

Cheren growled again, rubbing at his eyes.

Bianca slapped his arm. "Stop that! You'll irritate them."

"They're irritable enough already," Cheren whined manfully, dropping his hands. "I don't know why you made me get these things."

She grinned and blushed slightly. "All the better to see your beautiful eyes, Cher-bear!"

He smiled at her and she blushed even harder.

"Will you two just get a room?" Hilda teased.

"Don't put ideas in their heads," I warned.

This time it was Cheren who blushed.

"Hey, guys!" a boy's voice called out to us. We turned and spotted a short, blonde-haired kid waving at us, a grin on his face. He wore something that looked a lot like a safari suit, and he was clutching a camera under his arm.

"Hey, Walter!" Hilda grinned, giving him a friendly hug, causing him to blush and fumble with his camera.

"What's up?" Cheren asked in his semi-monotone voice, his hand on his hip and his head tilted sideways.

"Well, uh…" He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I…I wanna submit a movie to that new Pokéstar Studios near Virbank City. They sometimes screen amateur films in their cinema."

Bianca squealed. "That's so _awesome_, Walter!"

I looked at him, the corner of my mouth curling into a half-smile. "What do you want us to do?"

"Huh?" Walter looked at me, feigning ignorance.

"If you wanted to make this movie, you just would have made it, not blab about it to us."

Walter flushed. "Well, when I saw you, I was kinda…uh…hoping you'd be in it."

Cheren looked at me, knowing that Hilda and Bianca would say yes without knowing the details. "What's it about?"

"It's called 'The Knight of Nimbasa'. The main character is a knight…"

"Of course," I interrupted, earning a glare from Hilda.

"…and he's the official guard of a princess. He also loves this princess, not that she knows it…"

Bianca sniffled.

"…and he's about to confess to her when she gets kidnapped by a renegade former knight. So the knight goes after her. He gets help from the legendary Sage of the Forest, and they defeat the renegade, and the knight and the princess live happily ever after."

Bianca squealed and hugged him tightly. "That's so BEAUTIFUL!"

I winced and stuck a finger in my ear. "Squeal a little louder next time, Bianca. My ear drum's only half-broken."

"Sorry."

Cheren nudged me. "Let's do it," he murmured.

"What?!" I whispered harshly.

"We'll make you the knight, and Hilda the princess. You _do_ have feelings for her, right?"

"Er…" I think I was blushing. I probably was.

"Come on… Think about it."

I never imagined that _Cheren_ would be the one to come up with that. Bianca, maybe, but _Cheren_?! I sighed. "We'll help out, Walter."

"You will?" He smiled happily. "Great!"

"So who's gonna be who?"

"Cheren's the renegade!" I shouted quickly.

My friend made some show of looking disappointed. "You just can't play a bad guy."

"I could impersonate Ghetsis, if you wanted."

"Please don't."

"Bianca…" Walter continued.

The blonde flushed. "I couldn't be a princess. That should be Hilda's role. I'll be the Sage."

"You sure about that?" Hilda commented. "You're a little too flighty for an almighty sage."

"I'll have you know that I am a fantastic actor!"

"Sure you are." She said it flatly, not believing.

Bianca turned her head away imperiously, huffing.

"Now look what you've done now, Hilda," I lamented teasingly.

She gripped my nose tightly with one hand and tugged.

"Ow, ow, ow! That's my nose!" She let go, and I started gingerly rubbing my reddened nose.

Everyone laughed…except me. I was still cradling my nose.

"I guess that makes Blake the knight," Walter proclaimed after he'd recovered.

"Great…" I deadpanned.

**POKÉMON**

We were now all in semi-ridiculous costumes in Lostlorn Forest. I wore a blue hat on my head (complete with white feather sticking out from the brim), as well as a combination of white and blue for a shirt and pants. My cape (yes, a cape; you got a problem with that?) was blue as well.

I glanced over at Bianca, who had categorically refused to take off her beret. She had, however, pocketed Cheren's glasses. She now wore a white kimono with a green sash.

Cheren looked slightly less ridiculous than me. His clothes were similar to mine, although they were red and black. He looked uncomfortable (Arceus knows I was).

Then there was Hilda. Dear Zekrom, she was amazing. She wore a silver-coloured gown that seemed to shimmer with her every move, and her heels (which she was clearly uncomfortable in) were of a similar hue. Her long brown hair was free, and she wore a small tiara on her head. I was finding it difficult not to drool.

Okay, so maybe I was a _little_ smitten with her. If you'd seen her in that thing, you would have been, too.

"Alright, this is the scene where Sir Blake and his trusty partner Emboar discover that the renegade Sir Cheren is the one responsible for kidnapping Princess Hilda," Walter proclaimed from behind his camera.

"Ooh, Princess Hilda," Bianca swooned. "That's got a ring to it!"

"Well, don't get used to it," Cheren deadpanned, moving to adjust his glasses, before remembering they weren't there anymore; he dropped his hand.

Emboar looked over at me, grinning behind his flame moustache.

"Don't even think it," I growled.

"Okay, places!" Walter called. Cheren nodded and coiled a rope around Hilda, holding it behind her back so it looked like it was tied. Emboar and I moved out of the sight of the camera.

"Action!" Walter shouted.

I ran in, fully in character as the mighty Sir Blake. Emboar trudged in behind, far from gracefully. _**(A/N: The parts where the characters are acting will be in third person; any parts where they're OOC will still be in first person)**_

"Princess?!" Sir Blake shouted frantically. "My Lady, are you here?"

An evil laugh sounded from a nearby cliff. The knight turned, and his eyes widened. Standing there, a villainous glint in his eye, flanked by his Samurott and the captive princess, was the renegade Sir Cheren.

"Cheren," Sir Blake scowled. "I ought to have known it was you!" He drew his sword; beside him, Emboar slammed his gigantic fists together menacingly.

The renegade sniffed disdainfully. "Do you plan to fight me, Sir Blake? Would you risk the safety of your precious princess?"

"Sir Blake!" Princess Hilda called in her vibrant voice. "Don't listen to him! Fight if you must!"

Sir Cheren tightened his grip on the ropes, and the Princess gasped in pain. "Silence! Samurott, use Drill Run!"

Samurott jumped off the cliff and began to spin like a drill head, moving directly towards Emboar.

"Emboar, block it with Hammer Arm!" the knight shouted.

Emboar's arms became coated in white light, and he slammed them together in front of him, stopping Samurott's attack in its place.

Sir Cheren growled in frustration. "Frost Breath!"

Samurott roared, and a cold fog came out of his open mouth, blinding Sir Blake and inflicting minor damage on Emboar.

The fog cleared, and the renegade had vanished with the princess. "Fret not, Sir Blake," he mocked, out of sight. "We will meet again…" He laughed evilly again.

"Help!" the princess called.

Sir Blake tightened his grip on his sword, and Emboar looked at him, sympathy in his eyes. "I cannot fail," the knight proclaimed. "I _will_ not fail. There's so much I still need to say…" He looked up at the sky, contemplating what he would do now.

"Cut!" Walter proclaimed. "Amazing!"  
I relaxed visibly and smiled at Emboar. "Nice work there, buddy."

Emboar hugged me happily. I gasped. "I need my ribs, pal." Understanding (but a little upset about it), the Pokémon put me down.

**POKÉMON**

"Scene 2, where Sir Blake meets the Sage of the Forest! Action!"

The Sage stood there, her hands planted firmly on her slender waist. "Let me run through this on my own. Sir Cheren, the renegade, has kidnapped your charge and love, the Princess Hilda."

The knight nodded sullenly.

"And since you don't know the forests like I do, you need my assistance in finding them again, following your earlier failure."

Sir Blake tensed at the word 'failure', but nodded again.

"Hmm…" She turned to him. "I'll help, but only if you can defeat my Musharna in battle."

Behind her, Musharna shuddered slightly.

"Very well," the knight proclaimed. "Emboar, Flamethrower!"

Emboar sent a roaring flame from his mouth towards Musharna. The floating Psychic-type panicked and hid behind a tree.

"Musharna, please use Psychic," the Sage said in a placating tone.

No longer afraid, Musharna floated out from behind the tree and sent a psychic blast towards Emboar.

"Dodge!"

Emboar, with an agility Sir Blake did not know his Pokémon had, dodged the attack and, without his master's command, launched a Fire Punch at Musharna. The Pokémon took the hit and fell back, not rising from the ground.

The Sage sighed. "Perhaps Musharna was not the best choice for you to battle." She shrugged. "Oh well. I was still able to see your devotion to your princess. I will help you! This way!" With that, she marched down a forest path.

Sir Blake stared after her. "She's not my princess…" he murmured before following her.

"Okay!" Walter shouted. "Cut! Nice ad-libbing, guys!"

"What can I say? I have a flair for the dramatic," Bianca proclaimed.

"That's for sure," Cheren said with good humour.

The blonde glared at him, and he faltered. Hilda and I laughed.

I looked at the still-princessed (is that a word?) Hilda as she teased Cheren, who was now looking through his omnipresent Gym Leader's Handbook (he was going to become a gym leader in Aspertia City in about a year) to cover his embarrassment. For the love of Reshiram, she was beautiful. Why couldn't I just say it to her?!

_Light bulb!_ my mind shouted. _I know exactly what to do._

**POKÉMON**

"Action!"

"So, I see you brought the Sage with you, Sir Blake," the renegade Sir Cheren sneered. "What's the matter? Can't face me on your own?"

"Your mind games won't work on me this time!" the knight countered.

Sir Cheren snorted. "Fine. If words won't sway you, perhaps this will! Samurott, Aqua Jet!"

Samurott cloaked himself in water and rushed towards Sir Blake and the Sage.

The blonde woman sniffed disdainfully. "Serperior, use Leaf Storm, please."

The serpent-like Grass-type whipped up a flurry of green leaves and hurled them at the speedy Water-type to intercept his attack. It worked, and Samurott was stopped in his tracks.

"Emboar, Gyro Ball!" Sir Blake shouted.

Emboar jumped high into the air and began to spin rapidly, his arms extended and glowing slightly. Then, with a tremendous speed, he rushed towards the dazed Samurott, landing a heavy blow on the Water-type's head.

The Sage looked at the knight. "Together?"

Sir Blake nodded. "Together."

"Serperior, Iron Tail, if you would!"

"Emboar, Hammer Arm, now!"

The Grass- and Fire-types lashed out together with their tail and fist respectively, smashing them into the hapless Samurott, who fell and did not get up.

The renegade snarled. "Fine. I will admit when I'm beaten." He roughly pulled the ropes off Princess Hilda. "She's all yours." He pushed her off the ledge and walked away, his fists clenched.

The Princess screamed as she fell; she would have met an untimely end if Sir Blake had not caught her. Still frightened, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

Eventually, he put her down and looked her deep in the eye. "I'm glad you're unhurt."

She smiled wanly. "I wouldn't have been if you hadn't saved me."

Sir Blake dropped his head to hide his blush. "My Lady…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…" He looked at her, no longer caring that he was blushing. "I think that my…my feelings towards you may be more than a knight to his charge…"

"Like…friends, perhaps?"

He coughed. "Perhaps even more than that."

Her blue eyes widened.

The knight placed his shaking hands on either side of her face. "I think, perhaps…that I love you."

She blushed. "Truly?"

"Yes," he murmured, leaning in to her.

They kissed. The Princess was clearly shocked, but she also seemed to not dislike the feeling.

"Uh… Cut!" Walter called weakly.

I moved away from Hilda, my cheeks flaming. I coughed awkwardly.

Behind me, Cheren punched my shoulder. "Nice work there."

I didn't reply.

Bianca was busy squealing and hugging Hilda, who, like me, was blushing.

"That's that," Walter said then. "I'll edit it, then head to Virbank City to pitch it to Pokéstar Studios. I'll give you all a call on your X-transceivers when it's done."

"Thanks, Walter. This has been…interesting," Cheren replied diplomatically. He then grabbed Bianca by the arm and dragged her away from Hilda, leaving me and her alone (Walter had gotten the hint and followed them).

I kicked the ground. "So…"

"So… You kissed me…"

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Though…you were in character, right?"

Oh boy. Here we go. Moment of truth time. Don't you dare back out now, Blake. "Not totally."

She tilted her pretty head. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning that…" I coughed again. "Well…part of it was real…"

"So that means…" Hilda blushed again. "You _wanted_ to kiss me…for real."

Dumbly, I nodded.

She grinned suddenly. "Good."

"Good?"

She punched my arm. "I was waiting for you to make the first move. Arceus knows I wanted you to."

"You wanted me to…" I was flabbergasted. "Well, why didn't you do it?!"

"Because it's always the guy who makes the first move!"

I shook my head, disbelievingly. Here she goes with the chivalry thing again.

Before I could go on an internal monologue about it, she kissed me, and my thoughts scattered.

"Well, at least it's done now, so we can start focusing on other things," she murmured into my costume.

"Other things?"

"You know…double dates with Cheren and Bianca…" She winked at me. "What happens after dates…"

What happens after… Oh. I turned beet red. My girlfriend (she _is_ my girlfriend now, right?) giggled devilishly.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," I mutter, putting my arm around her, my hand resting on her hip.

"Why?" she pouted cutely, exaggerating disappointment. "Does that mean you don't want to…?"

I laughed at her face. "Not yet." I pulled her in closed as we started to follow our friends. "We'll get to that part later."

This time it was Hilda who blushed. Thank Arceus for that.

_**The ending kinda sucks, but I've been writing this for about 3-4 days, so forgive me.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
